peleas luego del baile de fin de curso
by Flooooooor
Summary: ¿QUE PASA CUANDO DESPUES DE CONFESAR TODO EN EL BAILE, MARC VE A QUINN Y LOGAN BESARSE? hay cosas de la serie y otras inventadas por mi. es un QUOGAN con pequeñas partes de CZ, ML y LV.. es mi 1º fic espero les guste... COMPLEEETO!
1. clases, confeciones y compras

Peleas luego del baile

Capitulo 1. Clases, confesiones y compras

La fiesta de fin de curso se aproximaba ya quedaba tan solo un día para ese momento tan esperado para algunos, pero no para otros como para Logan y Quinn.

Después de todo, ellos no podían ir juntos a la fiesta de fin de curso porque no querían que los demás supieran que ellos salían desde hacia ya cuatro meses y medio.

En clase de química Logan mando un mensaje a Quinn desde su teléfono celular.

-_Quinn te espero en la cafetería, necesitamos hablar-_

_Te amo, Logan_

Quinn sintió su celular vibrar y miro el mensaje, luego le contesto y le dio una mirada dulce a Logan que estaba atrás de ella.

-_OK. Nos vemos después-_

_Te amo tambien, Quin._

_--_

Después de quimica Quinn tomo sus cosas y fue hacia la cafeteria, cuando llego, observo las personas que se encontraba alli y vio a Logan sentado en una mesa al lado de la maquina de jugos Y se dirigio a él.

-Hola, bebé! – Logan dijo dandole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Logannnn!! Alguien podria vernos- Quinn dijo – Bueno y de que querias hablarme?

-Solo queria que hablemos sobre la fiesta de fin de curso – Logan dijo

-Si creo que si, no podemos ir juntos, descubririan todo – Ella dijo

-¿ y que hacemos? – él respondio

-Creo que tendremos que ir con alguien mas-

-Me estas diciendo que elijamos a otras parejas?-

-Si Logan, es la unica manera- Quinn dijo

-OK. Entonces pensare a quien podre invitar- Logan dijo

-Bueno pero que no sea muy linda si no queres que termine teniendo celos de ella- Quinn dijo

-Bueno, bebé, tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo para quimica. Nos vemos luego donde siempre – Quinn dijo observando que no habia nadie que los viera y le dio un beso en los labios a Logan y yéndose.

En el sitio de las muchachas, Zoey hablaba con Lola cuando Quinn llego.

-Creo que estas loca si no aceptas ir con James al baile- Lola dijo

-No ya te lo dije yo amo a Chase, nada me hara cambiar de opinión, yo me di cuenta que amo a Chase y corte con James, no quiero estar con James, voy a esperar que vuelva Chase para estar con el- Zoey respondio.

-¿Y si Chase tiene novia?- Lola dijo

-Me lo aguantare, pero no puedo salir con alguien que no amo-Zoey dijo cuando entro Quinn.

-¿Chicas que esta pasando aquí?-Quinn gritó

-Podes creer Quinn que Zoey corto con James porque esta enamorada de Chase!!-Lola dijo casi gritando

-Que buena decisión tomaste Zo, te felicito, me encanta que estes tan segura de lo que sentis, me parece que es re lindo lo que haces!- Quinn dijo

-Gracias Quinn por tu apollo, vos si sos mi amiga, no como otras- Dijo Zoey mirando a Lola

-Bueno chicas las dejo que solo vine a terminar el trabajo de quimica y termine hablando con ustedes y no pude terminarlo y ya tengo que irme- Quinn dijo

-Y a ¿Dónde tenes que ir?-Lola y Zoey dijeron al unisolo

-Em….mm…. a..a…a juntarme con una de las chicas del… del… del equipo de quimica.-Quinn dijo nerviosa

-Pero es en p…- Lola no termino de hablar ya que Quinn se habia ido

Quinn salio rapidamente del sitio 101 y camino rapido hacia fuera, después de todo ella estaba llegando tarde a su cita con Logan. Cuando llego se sorprendio de no verlo alli, detrás de los arbustos de siempre, y de pronto siente una mano posándose en su cintura peligrosamente, entonces ella dio vuelta y en segundos estaba preparada para lanzar su rayo laser del reloj zap, cuando ella vio que era Logan se tranquilizo.

-Hey bebé! Logan dijo besando en los labios a Quinn, fijandose antes de que nadie los miraba. Cuando Quinn corto el beso respondio.

-Hey! Logan tenes que tener mas cuidado a ver si ahora alguien nos ve!!-

-Tranquila bebé! Nadie nos ve! – Logan dijo besando en los labios a Quinn otra vez

-Bueno pero ahora a lo que vinimos, veamos con quien podemos ir al baile.- Quinn dijo

Y asi pasaron toda la tarde buscando con quien ir al baile.

**Al dia siguiente **

-Es dia para las compras para el baileeeeeeee!!-Lola dijo

-Si Lola pero espera a que sea un poco mas tarde!!- Grito Quinn

-OK, pero levántense ahora!!- Lola dijo

-OK OK OK!! –Dijo Zoey

Mas tarde las chicas se encontraron con los chicos para decirles que iban a salir.

-Chicos, nosotras vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para el baile.-Quinn dijo mirando a Logan que la miraba atentamente.

-Si asi que ni se les ocurra seguirnos, porque se la van a ver feas.!!- Lola dijo

-OK, hey spaz ven que tengo que darte unas cosas de quimica- Logan dijo a Quinn disimulando para que nadie sospeche

-Que queres tirón, molestarme como siempre?-Quinn respondio

-Ya te lo dije hablar con vos por mucho que me moleste- Logan dijo- Asi que ven!!-Él ordeno

-OK OK! Vamos- Quinn dijo


	2. compras y regalos

Peleas luego del baile

Capitulo 2. *Compras y regalos*

Quinn y Logan se encontraban hablando atrás de unas puertas que estaban escondidas.

-Hey bebé, tenes que comprar el vestido para el baile??-Logan pregunto

-Si, porque me preguntas?-Quinn dijo

-Porque quiero que seas la chica mas linda de todo el baile- Logan dijo

-Si pero igual no voy a buscar algo muy caro, porque no tengo mucho dinero para gastar, pero te prometo que voy a buscar algo para que te sientas orgulloso de la novia que tenes-Quinn dijo

-Por eso te llame te quería dar esto- Logan dijo poniendo en la mano de Quinn muchos billetes de 100 dólares – toma esto es para que te compres lo mas lindo que encuentres y no importa cuanto cueste- Logan dijo finalmente

Quinn no pudiendo creer esto, dijo – No Logan, no puedo aceptar este dinero, no me sentiria bien si lo usara para comprar algo para mi-

-SI, vas a usarlo porque sino me voy a enojar muchísimo!!- Logan dijo- Ademas quiero que seas la mas linda y si lo aceptas voy a estar contento porque estas linda en parte por mi.-

-OK OK, pero no voy a usar mucho, te voy a devolver lo que me quede, te lo juro!- Ella dijo

-NO, te la quedas porque yo te la regalo- Él dijo

-¿Sabes que te amo muchisimo?-Ella dijo

-Mmmm… no se no me lo decis muy seguido.-Logan dijo

-Pues si te amo muchisimo-Quinn dijo besandolo dulcemente.

Logan acepto el beso y lo devolvio y cuando cortaron, él dijo-Yo tambien te amo muchisimo, pero ahora tenes que irte- dijo dandole otro beso en los labios.

-Si es verdad, hasta luego, te amo- Quinn dijo a Logan y se fue.

En el centro, las chicas estaban en una tienda probándose vestidos y haciéndose preguntas.

-Hey Quinn,¿para que te llamo Logan tan alejado del resto??-Lola pregunto

-EMMM. Para.. para.. para darme un.. mm… trabajo. Para.. para quimica-Quinn dijo nerviosa

-OKOK. Vamos a seguir probando vestidos-Dijo Zoey con una sonrisa en el rostro

Las chicas siguieron probandose vestidos, Lola se probo uno con flores en color azul con detalles rojos, luego uno liso violeta y por ultimo uno floreado color rosa, que se compro finalmente. Zoey se probo vestidos azules y rojos y naranjas lisos pero se termino decidiendo por uno celeste con lunares blancos. Y Quinn, se probo algunos vestidos con lunares, con flores de muchos colores y se termino comprando uno liso de color azul marino que tenia brillo en su totalidad.

Cuando Quinn salio del camarin y mostro el vestido a las chicas, ellas dijeron:

-Es perfecto, es lo mas hermoso que he visto-Dijo Lola

-Yo quiero uno igual-Dijo Zoey

-No, dejala que se lo compre ella, que se vea distinta.-Dijo Lola

-OKOK. Me encanta te queda hermoso Quinn –Zoey dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas- Finalmente dijo Quinn- Pero es muy costoso ella penso. Y se acordo de lo que Logan le dijo

FLASH BACK DE QUINN

Quinn dijo – No Logan, no puedo aceptar este dinero, no me sentiria bien si lo usara para comprar algo para mi-

-SI, vas a usarlo porque sino me voy a enojar muchísimo!!- Logan dijo- Ademas quiero que seas la mas linda y si lo aceptas voy a estar contento porque estas linda en parte por mi.-

-OK OK, pero no voy a usar mucho, te voy a devolver lo que me quede, te lo juro!- Ella dijo

-NO, te la quedas porque yo te la regalo- Él dijo

Fin FLASH BACK DE QUINN

-Bueno chicas paguemos ya y vallamos que tenemos que tener un dia de spa para todas porque ya mañana es el baile.- Lola dijo

-Si, paguemos y volvamos a PCA. –Quinn dijo

Cuando Quinn va a pagar las chicas se dan cuenta que ese vestido era muy costoso.

-Quinn ese vestido es muy costoso ¿puedes pagarlo?

-Claro chicas, -Quinn dijo mientras sacaba algunos de los billetes que Logan le dio.

Después de haber pagado, las chicas volvieron a PCA. Mientras que Zoey y Lola entraban a su sitio, Quinn dijo:

-Chicas debo irme, ahora vuelvo, ustedes entren yo ya entro.-

-OK Como quieras Quinn te esperamos dentro.- Lola dijo

Quinn fue hacia la habitación de los chicos para buscar a Logan y en el camino escribió una nota para él. Cuando llego al sitio de los chicos, toco la puerta y dijo

-Soy Quinn ¿hay alguien dentro?

Para su suerte solo estaba Logan, por eso, él abrió la puerta la agarro de la cintura y la hizo entrar de golpe.

-Logan!!! Que haces? Nos pueden ver, Michel y James pueden llegar en cualquier momento- Quinn dijo

-No Quinn nadie vendrá- Logan dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Tan pronto volvieron?- Él pregunto cuando soltó el agarre de Quinn.

-Si que no querías que llegue tan pronto?- Ella pregunto

-No nada de eso, yo quisiera estar siempre a tu lado- Dijo él besándola nuevamente.

-Bueno Logan vine a verte por un momento, tengo que arreglar las cosas para mañana con las chicas- Ella aprovechó para dejar el sobre con la carta sobre la cama. Y decir – Te amo, nos vemos mañana- y ella se despidió con un dulce beso

-Yo también te amo- Logan respondió cuando vio a Quinn salir del sitio, al mismo tiempo que entraban Michel y James.

-Hey Logan, que hacia Quinn aquí??- Michel pregunto

-Mmmm. Nada. Ella solo vino a preguntarme una cosa sobre … mm… sobre qumica-Dijo Logan

-Si seguro, Quinn preguntando sobre Quimica??- James dijo

-Si ella vino a eso!!- Dijo Logan intentando convencerse el mismo de la locura que habia dicho

-OKOK- dijo Michel, saliendo con James de la habitación.

En ese momento, Logan vio el sobre sobre la cama, en el cual estaba escrito su nombre

-¿Que es esto??- Dijo Logan a medida que abria el sobre

Logan se dispuso a abrirlo cuando Michel entró para buscar su pelota de Basketball, obligando a Logan a guardar bajo la cama la carta. Cuando Michael salió, Logan busco la carta para encontrarla y leerla.

-A ver que dirá esta carta?? Decía al tiempo que la abría – De quien sera?-


	3. la carta

Perdoon por la tardanza deel capp anterior.. no era mi intencion de veras tardar tanto, es que tuve muchisisisisimas cosas que hacer y casi no me dio tiempo para nada. Bueno ahí vaa..

PELEAS LUEGO DEL BAILE

CAPITULO 3. *La Carta*

Logan estaba por abrir la carta pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por Michel que entro a la habitación

-Michel que haces aquí?? No se supone que estabas en la sala?- Dijo Logan que aun tenia la carta en la mano

-Ah Logan estas aca! No te vi, que es esa carta? Es para vos?

-Michael responde tu.. tu primero- coontesto Logan nervioso por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Bueno Logan,, tranquilízate, solo vine a buscar los libros de quimica que Quinn va a ayudarme a estudiar en su habitación, asi que cualquier cosa que necesites de mi, anda alla- Michael contesto

Cuando Michael salio, Logan se dispuso a abrir la carta, cuando la abrio:

-Es una carta de Quinn y tiene dinero dentro- Logan dijo

_Logan:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque se que sino no me lo vas a aceptar, ya me compre el vestido y espero que te guste, pero me sobro todo este dinero, te lo dejo para que vos lo uses, si me lo devolves no te hablo mas, jajaja._

_TE AMO_

_QUINN _

Logan al terminar de leer la carta guardo el dinero y se dispuso al sitio 101 donde estaba Quinn pero de repente, se acordo de lo que le dijo Michael.

FLASH BACK DE LOGAN

-Bueno Logan,, tranquilízate, solo vine a buscar los libros de química que Quinn va a ayudarme a estudiar en su habitación, asi que cualquier cosa que necesites de mi, anda alla- Michael contesto

FIN FLASH BACK DE LOGAN

Por eso se detuvo ante la puerta e intento idear un plan para encontrarse con Quinn.

-Ay que hago, necesito verla. Me estoy muriendo, quiero verla.- Decia Logan mientras caminaba por su sitio.

**MIENTRAS CON ZOEY, QUINN Y MICHEAL**

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a chatear con Chase, vale?? Ustedes quédense aquí tranquilos- Dijo zoey a Micheal y Quinn.

-Vale Zoey, nosotros nos quedamos aquí estudiando para química.- Decía Micheal mientras le daba el telefono que estaba sonando a Quinn

-Toma Quinn suena el telefono.- Decia Micheal viendo como Zoey salia de la habitación.

-Hola, quien habla?- Decia Quinn al telefono mientras le dejaba una gran cantidad de ejercicion de Quimica para hacer.

_-Hola bebe, soy yo Logan, ya se que no podes hablar porque esta Micheal ahí. Pero necesito que nos encontremos, te extraño mucho.- _Decia Logan del otro lado del telefono.

-Vale, pero cuando y donde?- Decia ella tratando que Micheal no escuchara

_-Bueno,, a verr,, en el arbusto de siempre,, mmm ,, en media hora puede ser?- _Logan dijo

-Bueno, de acuerdo alli estare. –Decia Quinn mientras cortaba no sin antes escuchar

-_Te espero, te amo. – _Dijo Logan cuando cortó

Quinn volvio a su estudiante y le dijo

-Me tengo que ir Micheal, me salio un asunto

-No hay problema Quinn me voy a mi sitio a hacer estos ejercicios y mañana te los traigo vale?? – Michael contesto

-Si, pero dejame todos los resumenes y libros de quimica que tengas ahora, asi no te tientas para copiarte – Quinn dijo

- Vale vale, aquí estan todos- Dijo Micheal dandole una pila de papeles y libros al momento que se iba.

Perdon que sea tan corto pero me veo obligada a dejar la compuu

Bye

UN BESOO

Atte: 8


	4. peleitas disimuladas

Ahi va otro capitulo perdon que el anterior era cortoo pero bueno ahí va el siguiente espero disfruten,, es mi primer fic, plis no me maten si no les gusta,, dejen reviews. Besoos

Nota: Los personajes de Zoey 101 no son mios, si lo fueran, no seria asi la serie.

+++++++ = cambio de esena

PELEAS LUEGO DEL BAILE

Capitulo 4. *Peleitas disimuladas*

Quinn salio del sitio media hora despues para encontrarse con Logan en el arbusto, al llegar él todavía no estaba alli.

-Ay este Logan me dice en media hora y todavía no esta aca!!- Decia Quinn un poco molesta en cuanto ve llegar a Logan

-Hey bebe – Dice Logan cuando ve la cara de fastidio de su novia

-Hey Logan porque tardaste tanto??- Ella dice con cara de fastidio

-No pude safar de Micheal, perdoname nena. – Dice Logan mientras se acercaba a su novia para darle un beso en los labios.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora, para que me llamaste?? – Pregunto ella

-Nada solo te queria ver. Que tengo que tener una razon para querer ver a mi novia?-

-Y si ya que no somos novios a la vista de todos- Quinn afirmo

-Vale vale, pero pronto todos lo sabran, tranquila. – Decia Logan mientras agarraba de la cintura a Quinn y la besaba

-Hey Zo! – Dice Lola mientras se acerca y se sienta al lado de su amiga que estaba en el ordenador.

-Hey Lola!! – Le responde ella

-Que andas haciendo? Alguna noticia de Chase?? – Lola cuestiona

-No, nada – Respondió Zoey con cara de desilusión

-Y que pensas hacer?? Queres que el vuelva o no? – Lola dijo

-Por supuesto que quiero que vuelva, lo extraño mucho! – Zoey dijo

-Bueno Zo! Me voy un beso enorme – Decia Lola mientras se paraba del asiento

-Donde vas Lola?

-Quede en verme con Vince a la salida! Chau- Decía efusivamente Lola mientras se iba

**Mientras con Micheal **

-Ay estos ejercicios me comlican la vida, es terrible no me sirve estudiar si al final no se me nada- Decia Micheal mientras veia entrar a Logan y a Quinn discutiendo

-No ves que sos un cerebrito que no hace otra cosa que no sea estudiar – Decia Logan a Quinn

-Y vos tiron, siempre es lo mismo discutiendo por todo y mirandote al espejo- Respondia Quinn al insulto de Logan

-Oigan ustedes dos, tienen que dejar de pelear, van a terminar juntos si siguen asi- Micheal decia

-No, ni loca yo estaria con alguien como él – Quinn decia

-Ni yo, en algo estamos de acuerdo, nunca estaria con alguien como ella – Decia Logan a Micheal

Tiron – Quinn

Loca – Logan

Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que Micheal se fue cansado de escucharlos pelear y al verlo salir, Logan y Quinn se besaron y abrasaron

PERDOON POR PONERLO TAN CORTO PERO NO TENIA GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ME RECLAMABAN LA COMPU, JAJAJ

UN BESOO

ATTE: 8


	5. el baile 1º pte

PELEAS LUEGO DEL BAILE

Nota: Zoey 101 no me pertenece

Capitulo 5. *el baile* 1º parte

**Unos dias despues**

En el sitio de las chicas

-Ey chicas ya es hora de cambiarse para el baile- Zoey decia

-Siii,, ya falta menos para encontrarnos con nuestras parejas – Lola dijo

-Si – Dijo Quinn con poca gana sabiendo que tendria que ir con Dustin

-Buenoo ponele mas ganas Quinn – Dijo Lola

Quinn bufo y salio de la habitacion

En el sitio de los chicos

-Hey Logan, emocionado por el baile?? – Micheal bromeo

-Calla Micheal – Logan dijo con enfado al acordarse de que tenia que ir con Stacy al baile

-Vamos Logan tranquilo, pronto pasara todo – Micheal dijo

Logan bufo y salio de la habitación

**En el parque**

-Ay como odio que me bromeen en la cara – Logan dijo sentandose en el arbol de al lado del banco donde todo empezo con Quinn

-ay como odio que me digan esas cosas, que tontas que son – Dijo Quinn sentandose en el mismo banco que Logan sin darse cuenta que el estaba alli

-Hey, Quinn – Llamo Zoey – Vamos a cambiarnos, lo deciamos en broma-

-Pero siempre hacen lo mismo chicas, me canso en algunos momentos- Dijo Quinn algo que Logan escucho- Bueno me quedo un rato aca y despues voy.-

-D acuerdo, nos vemos luego Quinn – Zoey dijo mientras se iba

-Pero que diab…. – Dijo Quinn al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la hacían bajar del banco

-Shhh, bebe no grites, alguien puede escucharte – Dice Logan que estaba sosteniendo a Quinn y tapándole la boca

-Logan… que haces?? – Quinn dijo

-Tranquila Quinn nadie puede vernos aquí- La tranquilizo Logan

-Vale, pero ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme, que el baile se acerca- Quinn dijo

-Bueno, ve yo tambien voy a ir ahora- Dijo Logan besando a Quinn cuando ella se iba

**A las 8.30 de la noche antes de entrar al baile**

-Hey chicaas!! – Quinn grito a Zoey y a Lola

-Hey Quinn, que estas haciendo? – Zoey pregunto

-Nada, tan solo voy con ustedes al baile, quieres ir con migo Zoey?- Pregunto Quinn

-No, yo no voy al baile, no tengo con quien ir, no ves que no estoy vestida para el baile?-Zoey dijo

-Pero, porque no vas? Aunque no tengas pareja te vas a divertir igual- Quinn dijo

-No, Quinn, lo lamento pero no. Chau chicas diviértanse – Zoey dijo tristemente

**A las 9 en la entrada del baile**

-Hey Logan, tu y tu cita, que tal la pasan?? – Micheal dijo en broma a Logan

-Calla, no me hables – Logan dijo furioso

-Hey chicos, listos para entrar? – Lola dijo, llegando con Vince

-Si si, entremos, me muero de ganas – Dijo irónico Logan

-Yesh, entshemosh – Dijo Stacy cosa que nadie entendio que dijo

Al entrar, se toparon con…

Perdoon por la tardanza, y gracias por los reviews, espero le guste el cap,, recuerden que muchas cosas como que Lola llegue temprano con Vince no paso en la serie…

Espero les gustee

Besoos

ATTE: 8


	6. el baile 2º pte

Ahí va la segunda parte de este capituuloo

Un besoo

Dejen reviews.

Ahí vaa

PELEAS LUEGO DEL BAILE

Capitulo 6. *EL BAILE* 2º parte

_Se encontraron con…._

-Oh Hey, Quinn y su cita, Dustin eh?? – Micheal dijo bromeando a Quinn como lo hizo con Logan

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Micheal – Quinn contesto ironica

-Bueno tranquila tranquila, no pasa nada, que mal humor que tenemos algunos por aquí, eh?- Micheal dijo

**Mientras con Zoey**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Sono el telefono de Zoey, que caminaba por el parque de PCA pensando en Chase

-Hola! Quien habla? – Zoey dijo

-_Hola Zo, que ya no me resuerdas? No hace mucho que nos vimos por ultima vez antes que me valla – _Una voz familiar dijo al telefono

-Disculpe, no se a quien busca? – Zoey dijo confundida

-_Muy feo, que no te acuerdes de mi, de tu amigo, de tu novio por Chat, es muy feo, me haces sentir mal, todas las veces que yo me cai por verte a ti! – _La voz dijo

Zoey al escuchar tanto esa voz y al pensar lo que le decia, dijo – Chase eres tu?? –

-_Bueno pero veo que al fin me recuerdas Zo! –_ Chase dijo al telefono

-Pero, como quieres que sepa quien eras, si no me habias dicho el nombre? –Zoey dijo

-_Vale, vale, porque no fuiste al baile??- _Chase dijo

-Pero como sabes que no fui al baile? – Zoey pregunto confundida

_-Da la vuelta _– Él respondió

Zoey hizo lo que Chase hizo y …

-Chase? CHASEEEE!!!!!- Ella grito corriendo hacia el, mientras que él caía del barandal donde se encontraba

-Oh Chase!! –Decia Zoey mientras lo agarraba del suelo

-Hey Zo, que haces aquí, porque no vas al baile? – Chase pregunto a ella

-Tan solo porque quise esperarte, no quise salir con nadie mas, yo termien con mi novio, porque no era feliz son ti- Zoey dijo

-Zoey!!- Dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba en los labios

**Mientras en en baile**

-Shey Logansh, queresh besharmesh?? – Dijo Stacy inentendible mientras agarraba a Logan y lo besaba apasionado, mientras que Quinn los observaba desde la mesa, sorprendida.

-Hey Stacy porque crees que quiero besarte?? – Logan dijo enojado cuando al fin logro safarse de ella.

-Ysh poshque no vash a quererh besharmeesh? – Stacy dijo

-Porque yo AMO A QUINN – Logan gritó frente a todos sin pensar lo que decía

-Que? – Dijeron todos al unisolo

-Si, yo amo a Quinn Pensky – Él dijo viendo como Quinn se levantaba del asiento

-Que? Pero que esta diciendo? – Se escuchaba murmurar a la gente

-Yyo Amo A Logan Reese – Grito Quinn mientras se preparaba y corria hacia Logan mientras que este ultimo hacia lo mismo. Cuando se juntaron, Logan y Quinn se besaron apasionadamente, ante la mirada de todos los que gritaban

-Quee?? No puede ser - Gritaban

-No es imposible!!- Seguian gritando

**Mientras con Zoey y Chase**

Despues del beso, que ella respondio, se levantaron del suelo y fueron al baile juntos. Cuando llegaron, Lola se habia ido del baile con Vince para arreglar su vestido que se habia desalineado un poco, Logan y Quinn bailaban felices despues de decir a todos la verdad, con excepción de Lola, Vince, Micheal y Mark, que se habian ido momentáneamente. Cuando fueron hacia la fiesta, se encontraron a Micheal, Marck y muchos chicos al rededor de Stacy que fue atropellada por Micheal y Marck.

-Hey que paso?? – Zoey pregunto

-Nada, nada solo que atropellamos a Stacy y ahra ella habla bien, mira muestra- Micheal dijo

Despues de que Stacy demostraba que podia hablar bien

-No es genial? Hey Chase no me digas que no es genial , eh Chase?? – Pregunto Micheal sin darse cuenta que hablaba con Chase

-Si es magnifico Micheal – Chase dijo

-Si Chase – Dijo Micheal dandose cuenta de todo – Chase, CHASEEEEE!! – Empezo a gritar Micheal mientras lo abrazaba

-Bueno, bueno, dejalo ya , haber si me quedo sin novio – Zoey dijo

-Novio??? Novioo!! – Micheal dijo abrazandolo de nuevo

-Bueno volvemos al baile?? – Zoey dijo

-SIIII VAMOOS!! –Gritaron todos al unisolo

BUENO E AQUÍ EL FIC,, TODAVIA SIGEE ES ALRGO PERO ESTA BUENO LA ACCION TODAVIA NO EMPEZO,, PERO TODAVIA FALTA UN POCO, TODAVIA NO TERMINO EL BAILE Y FALTA LA PELEA Y LO QUE PASA LUEGO!!

EN UNO O DOS CAPITULOS EMPIEZA LA PELEA

UN BESOO

ATTE: 8


	7. el baile 3º parte pelea

**BUENO PERDON PERDON POR LA DEMORA,, ES QUE ESTUBE SIN INTERNET Y ME LO CONECTARON HACE POCO, POR ESO ACTUALIZO, EL CAPITULO POR AHÍ ES CORTO PERO POR AHÍ NO, NOSE, LEA Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**BYEE**

**Floor**

…………….. …………………..

EN EL BAILE NUEVAMENTE

-Hey chicos ya volvimos perdón por la demora, pero nos detuvimos en el camino porque atropellamos a Stacy que salio corriendo - Dijo Michael

-No hay problema, igual recien ahora va a haber buena musica para bailar – Dijo Lola

-Bueno, aquí va un lento –Dijo la chica animadora

EL TEMA EMPEZO A SONAR

-Bailemos – Dijo Quinn a Logan que contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza

ASI SALIERON A BAILAR TODOS LOS CHICOS CON SUS PAREJAS, PERO EN MEDIO DEL BAILE, LOGAN Y QUINN EMPEZARON A BESARSE Y MARC LOS VIO Y SE PUSO COMO LOCO PORQUE LOGAN BESABA A QUINN Y FUE HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ELLOS

-Logan!! Deja de besar a Quinn – Dijo Marc con tono enojado

-A ver, ahora tu me vas a prohibir besar a mi novia – Dijo Logan dejando de besar a Quinn

-Si yo te lo prohibo porque no quiero que la toques, porque ella es mia – Dijo Marc

-Si quieres arreglemos esto fuera, pero aca no vamos a arruinarle el baile a nadie – Dijo Logan mientras se dirigia hacia fuera seguido por Marc mientras Quinn intentaba pararlos pero fue tarde porque ya se habian ido pero igual decidio seguirlos hasta la playa a donde habian ido

-Vamos defiendete – Dijo Marc

-Chicos dejen de pelear, por favor – Dijo Quinn viendo como Logan se sacaba el saco del traje

-No Quinn, no voy a dejar que se siga metiendo entre nosotros – Dijo Logan pero no se dio cuenta que Marc habia agarrado un fierro que estaba tirado en la arena pero Quinn que estaba frente a Marc si lo vio e intento prevenir a Logan, pero fue tarde

-Logan, cuidado!!!! – Grito Quinn viendo como Marc le pegaba con el fierro en el cuello a Logan dejandolo inconciente

-JAJAJAJA A ver ahora como te defiendes – Dijo Marc enfrentando a Logan pero al ver que no se levantaba y no respondia a los gritos de Quinn, se asusto y salio corriendo tirando el fierro en la arena. Tan pronto como Marc se fue, Quinn empezo a gritar y a pedir ayuda, para Logan.

-Logan, mi amor, por favor, despierta – Decia Quinn mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos – POR FAVOR; AYUDA!!!!! – Grito

-Que sucedió aquí Quinn? – Dijo el director que se acerco a ella al escuchar los ritos

-Marc, le pego con ese fierro en el cuello, cerca de la nuca, y esta sangrando, necesito ayuda – Dijo entonces el director agarro a Logan estilo nupcial y lo llevo a la enfermería

AL LLEGAR

-Pero que paso aquí señor? – Pregunto la enfermera, mientras veía a Logan recostado en la camilla

-Fue un incidente con otro alumno, por favor revíselo y no eche a la srita Quinn que es la novia – Dijo el director mirando a Quinn que estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera

-Es el Sr. Reese verdad? - Dijo la enfermera

-Si, pero por favor la máxima confidencialidad en esto, yo me encargare de llamar a sus padres – Dijo el director

-De acuerdo – Dijo la enfermera mientras se llevaba a Logan a la sala de emergencias

-Bueno, solo falta esperar, hay que ver como reacciona despues que lo curen, cuando termine, la enfermera te llama – Dijo el director a Quinn

-De acuerdo, gracias Señor –Dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba al director

-De nada, pero si ahora me lo permites voy a llamar a su padre, para que venga si asi lo desea – Dijo el señor

MAS TARDE, LA ENFERMERA SALIO DE LA SALA DE URGENCIAS Y LLEVO A LOGAN EN UNA CAMILLA HASTA UNA HABITACION DONDE SE LE ERA PERMITIDO ESTAR A QUINN

-Ya puedes pasar, el paciente esta fuera de peligro – Dijo la enfermera

-Gracias – Dijo Quinn mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba Logan – Hola mi amor, viste porque te dije que no te enfrentaras a Marc, mira como estas ahora – Dijo Quinn mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-Pero bueno miren a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo una persona misteriosa desde el umbral de la puerta

**BUENO, PERDON QUE SEA CORTO PERO NO TENGO TIMPO, BESOO**

**LES DEJO LA INCOGNITA**

**FLOOR**


	8. cap 8 luego de la pelea

**BUEENO SEGUIIMOS! PERDOON SI LOS HICE ESPERAR ANTES, ES QUE AHORA TENGO MAS TIEMPO, AUNQUE AHORA EL DOMINGO 7 DE JUNIO ES MI CUMPLEE! ASI QUE VOY A VER QUE HAGO**

**AHÍ VAA**

…**..**

-Pero que haces aquí Marck? No te das cuenta de que no eres bienvenido en esta sala? Logan está así por tu culpa, vete de aquí – Dijo Quinn viendo con temor a Marc

-Tranquila Quinn a vos nunca te haría daño, solo a Logan

-Pero que acaso no te das cuenta que haciéndole daño a Logan me haces daño a mi? – Dijo Quinn mientras disimuladamente llamaba a la seguridad del campus

-Bueno pero que es lo que pasa aquí? Señor Marc lo estábamos buscando, usted queda expulsado de PCA por los daños causados – Decía un oficial mientras agarraba del brazo a Marc y se lo llevaba

-Gracias señor – Dijo Quinn

-De nada señorita gracias a usted que nos llamo – Respondió el oficial

CUANDO EL OFICIAL SALIÓ, LOGAN COMENZO A DESPERTAR

-Mi amor, al fin despertaste, como estas? – Dijo Quinn desesperada

-¿Mi amor? Disculpe señorita, no la conosco – Dijo Logan con cara confundida – Se ha equivocado de sala

-No mi amor, como que no te acordas de mi? Soy yo, Quinn tu novia – Dijo Quinn desesperada

-Disculpa pero no te conosco – Dijo como empezo a ver las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de Quinn

-No puede ser – Dijo Quinn y al momento se asusto ya que Logan se agarro la cabeza, pego un grito y se desmayó, por lo que Quinn llamo inmediatamente a la enfermera que la hizo salir de la sala

UN RATO DESPUES EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

-Señorita, ya puede pasar – Dijo la enfermera

-Y que pasó enfermera? Que le ocurre a Logan? – Dijo Quinn

-Mira, solo puedo decirte que el Sr. Reese ya esta estable, fue solo una recaída del primer despertar, luego se le pasa y ahora ya recupero la memoria – Dijo la enfermera

-Ay que suerte! Gracias a dios – Dijo Quinn entrando a la sala y viendo a Logan que la miraba

-Mi amor, viniste, que me paso? – Pregunto Logan

-Nada amor, solo recibiste un palazo de parte de Marc al final casi del baile – Dijo Quinn acordandose de lo que habia ocurrido tiempo atrás

-Ah pero ya estoy bien, veni a hacerme compañía, quedate conmigo – Dijo él mientras levantaba la mano para que Quinn la agarre y se queden con él

-Si mi amor, yo estoy con vos siempre – Dijo Quinn sentandose en la silla de al lado de la cama de Logan

EN ESE INSTANTE ENTRA UN HOMBRE MUY PARECIDO A LOGAN Y LO SALUDA DESDE ATRÁS DEL ASIENTO DONDE ESTABA QUINN

-Hola hijo, menos mal que todo esta bien, me preocupe mucho cuando me llamó el director, no puedo creer lo que hizo ese chico, menos mal que ya lo expulsaron – Dijo el Sr. Reese

-Bueno, creo que yo debo irme, es lo mejor, asi vos hablas tranquilo con tu padre, nos vemos luego – Dijo Quinn saliendo de la habitación cuando de repente Logan le agarró el brazo y le dijo

-Y no vas a despedirte antes de irte?

-si, claro que si, lo siento – Dijo Quinn dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Logan para después irse

-Bueno hijo, ella ¿Quién es? – Preguntó su padre cuando Quinn salió de la habitación

-Ah si papa, ella es Quinn Pensky, mi novia – Dijo Logan a su padre

-ah ya veo, pero como, esa no es la chica tan inteligente con la que siempre te llevaste mal? – Preguntó su padre acordándose de lo que le decía su hijo siempre que iba a su casa

-Si, pero era solo un escudo para que nadie sepa que salíamos juntos – Dijo Logan a su padre pero en ese momento entró la enfermera para hacerle un chequeo y le pidió al Sr. Reese que espere fuera

EL DIA PASÓ, QUINN NO SE SEPARÓ DE LOGAN EN TODA LA NOCHE IGUAL QUE SU PADRE (el de Logan)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CLASE EL SR. RIVERS PIDIÓ HABLAR CON LOS ALUMNOS EN LA CLASE DE FISICA

-Bueno alumnos, creo que algunos de ustedes no están enterados de lo ocurrido en el baile de fin de curso – Dijo y al ver la cara de sorpresa y hasta de miedo de los alumnos, prosiguió – Bueno, casi finalizando el baile, uno de sus compañeros ha sufrido un accidente, pero ya esta fuera de peligro, lo que sucedió, fue que un alumno por una revancha personal, fera del baile agarró un fierro y golpeó en la nuca de otro de sus compañeros, en este momento, está fuera de peligro, y el responsable fue expulsado de PCA. - Terminó el Sr. Rivers pero Zoey preguntó

-Sr. Rivers, hay muchos que faltaron hoy clase, y dentro de esos, hay dos amigos nuestros, Logan Reese y Quinn Pensky, además de otros compañeros como James Garrett y Marc Del Figalo – Dijo Zoey al director, a lo que este contestó

-Bueno, James Garrett a pedido de sus padres fue transferido a otra academia, y por otro lado, si, se ven involucrados los compañeros que nombró anteriormente – Diio y ante la mirada de miedo de la clase y sobre todo de Michael, Chase, Lola, Vince, Lisa, y sobre todo de Zoey, el Sr. Rivers siguió – Hemos expulsado a Marc Del Figalo y el señor Logan Reese está internado en la sala de urgencias del campus, está fuera de peligro pero está en observación, porque recibió un fuerte golpe en l nuca y debieron hacerle diez puntos en el cuello, pero además de haber perdido bastante sangre ya está bien y está acompañado de su padre, y el que quiera ir a verlo, está en la sala tres de la enfermería – Terminando el discurso, el Sr. Rivers se despidió de los alumnos y se fue a su despacho

EN LA ENFERMERÍA LUEGO QUE TERMINE LA CLASE DE FISICA

-Sr. Reese, su hijo va a estar bien, solo fue un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente y le hicimos varios puntos pero va a estar bien – Le dijo la enfermera al padre de Logan que estaba en la sala de espera ya que Quinn estaba con su hijo

-Gracias señorita por todo lo que estan haciendo por mi hijo – Respondio éste al momento que veia salir a Quinn de la sala donde se encontraba Logan – Quinn, como sigue Logan? Esta dormido?

-Si señor Reese se durmió hace poco tiempo, no hace mucho que quedo dormido – Contestó ella

-Bueno, dejame agradecerte por quedarte aca con mi hijo, la verdad es que me preocupe mucho cuando me llamaron y me dijeron lo que habia pasado

-De nada señor, pero la realidad es que ademas de que lo quiero, lo que le sucedió fue por culpa mia – Dijo Quinn al momento que se sentaba en una silla de la sala de espera junto al padre de Logan

-Pero porque dices eso? Claro que no fue tu culpa, la culpa la tiene ese chico que lo golpeo – Repuso el Sr. Reese

-Si, es mi culpa, porque el chico que le pego es mi ex novio, el me dejo hace bastante tiempo y empezo a salir con otra chica, al poco tiempo yo empece a salir en secreto con Logan porque a ambos nos avergonzaba salir juntos, después de todo el es el chico popular del colegio y yo soy la chica freaky, la inteligente, la nerd, entonces empezamos a salir en secreto pero en el baile de fin de curso nos besamos delante de todos y cuando nos volvimos a besar, Marc nos vio y se puso como loco diciendo que yo era suya y que no me toque y por eso se fueron a pelear afuera pero Marc agarro un fierro y se lo dio por la cabeza – Explico Quinn comenzando a llorar a lo que el padre de Logan respondio abrasandola

-Tranquila querida, no fue tu culpa, después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo, este chico Marc necesita urgente ayuda medica – Dijo él mientras la abrasaba pero en ese momento llegaron todos los amigos de Logan y Quinn y se separaron y Zoey y Lola abrasasaron a Quinn mientras que los chicos saludaban al Sr. Reese y luego entraban a la habitación donde estaba Logan

-Que sucede Quinn? Porque estas aca? – Preguntó Lola

-Bueno, es que Marc le pegó a Logan porque nos vio besandonos – Contestó Quinn

-Besandose? Logan y Vos? – Preguntaron incredulas ambas chicas

-Si, es que Logan y yo somos novios, lo blanqueamos en el baile, es que no escucharon? – Cuestionó Quinn

-Yo no estaba ahí, me fui con los chicos a ver que habia sucedido con Stacy al igual que Zoey – Dijo Lola

-Bueno, entonces son novios? Esto no me lo esperaba – Dijo Zoey

-Si. Somos novios desde hace unos meses – Contestó Quinn

-Como que hace unos meses? – Preguntó Lola

-Si, es que no queriamos que nadie se enterara, nos daba vergüenza – Dijo Quinn mientras entraba seguida de las chicas a la sala donde Logan ya estaba despierto, asi que se acercó a él y le dijo – Hola bebe, como te sentis? – Cosa que nadie entendió con excepción de las chicas

-Bien amor, ya estoy mejor, me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy mejor – Dijo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para que Quinn se agache y lo bese cosa que tampoco entendió ninguno de los chicos

-Oigan Oigan Oigan, que se supone que pasa aquí? Desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien como para besarse? – Preguntó Michael

-Nosotros somos novios desde hace unos meses – Contestó Logan – Empezamos a salir un mes y medio después que cortó con Marc

-Si, y por eso como Marc nos vio besandonos en el baile, le pego con un fierro en la cabeza a Logan porque decia que yo era solo suya – Terminó Quinn

-Esto es como una de esas novelas donde hay final feliz – Dijo Lola contenta de la mano de Vince mientras Zoey iba al lado de Chase

-Bueno, pero creo que no somos los unicos de novio – Dijo Logan – Por aca veo una manito que ya conocia – Dijo mirando a Lola y Vince – Pero por alla veo un brazo sobre unos hombros asi que intuyo que son novios verdad Chase? – Dijo ahora dirigiendose a Chase y Zoey que estaban abrasados a un costado

-Si, bueno, el dia del baile volvió, y al fin nos pusimos de novios – Dijo Zoey cotenta mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Chase

-Pero bueno, creo que hay sobrepoblación de parejas asi que creo que me voy – Dijo alguien entrando a la habitación…..

…./…..

_**Muchas gracias por leer por dejar reviews y por esperar a que suba, en realidad me habia re colgado, fue terrible, me super colgue, es mas, hasta no me acordaba que iba por ese capitulo :S..**_

_**Pero bueno me di cuenta que los capitulos son como muuuy cortos asi que voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos! Lo estoy intentando, es que como este lo estoy haciendo desde hace un monton de tiempo, no me di cuenta de que eran tan cortos.**_

_**Los otros que he hecho de otra serie, me quedaron larguisimos, son de un unico capitulo pero tiene muchisimas palabras! Voy mejorando con la scritura tambien! Que buenoo! =)  
Otra vez gracias por leer!**_

_**Besoooooos**_

_**Floor**_


	9. Cap 9 Anteultimo cap

_**Aca estamoos con en cap 9…. Ahora estoy hacienda varios capitulos para compensar a los que leyeron los capitulos hasta ahora.. y que me siguen y me comentan! Muchas gracias!**_

…_**/…..**_

-No, claro que no estas de mas mi vida, por supuesto que sos bienvenida – Le dijo Michael su novia que acababa de llegar

-Bueno, menos mal – Contestó ella sonriendo llegando al lado de su novio – Y tu Logan, como estas? – Le preguntó muy gentilmente ella

-Gracias por preocuparte, estoy mejor, un poco adolorido pero bien – Le contestó Logan a Lisa, la novia de Michael – De verdad, gracias a todos por preocuparse – Dijo ahora para todos los alli presentes

-Estamos aquí porque somos amigos tuyos y te queremos – Le dijo Chase – Ademas, creo que hace tanto que te conocemos que ya sabemos como sos y te queremos asi, somos amigos – Terminó

-Ademas, mirá, ahí la tenes a Quinn, ella es tu novia es obvio que te quiere, es la que mas te acepta, sino como pensas que estaria con vos – Le dijo ahora Zoey

-Si, tienen razon, jaja, bueno creo que en cualquier momento va a caer la enfermera y los va a echar – Dijo Logan a todos los presentes – Despues de todo el numero maximo de personas en la sala es de 3 o 4 no mas – Terminó

-Si, sera mejor que nos vallamos, ademas el papa de Logan está afuera y seguramente va a querer entar – Dijo Lisa para luego salir seguida de Michael, Lola, Vince, Chase y Zoey quedandose dentro de la sala unicamente Quinn y Logan

-Bueno, creo que yo tambien me voy a ir a pegarme una ducha y aprovecho y duermo un poco que anoche no pegue un ojo, vuelvo en un rato – Dijo Quinn para besarlo y salir al momento que entraba el padre de Logan

-Chau Sr. Reese, nos vemos mas tarde – Le dijo ella cuando salia a lo que él contesto con un Chau querida nos vemos

LOS DIAS PASARON, LOGAN FUE DADO DE ALTA Y LA VIDA ESCOLAR SIGUIO SU CURSO.

EN LOS DIAS POSTERIORES TUVIERON VARIOS EXAMENES

-Bueno, creo que me fue bien en el de Fisica – Dijo Logan - Quinn me ayudó mucho a estudiar ademas de que en el examen se sentó conmigo y me ayudo con un punto

-Que bueno que te haya ido bien, a mi me fue medio mal – Dijo Chase – Es el cambio, en el otro instituto eran mas estrictos pero no tenia Fisica

-Pero igual, el profesor seguramente nos va a aprobar – Terminó diciendo Zoey que iba abrazada de Chase hacia la cafetería como iban Quinn y Logan

-Pero bueno, dejemos de lado el colegio y hablemos de otra cosa, que les parece el nuevo cine que instalaron en el campus? – Preguntó Chase

-Nosotros pensabamos ir hoy, no amor? – Dijo Logan a Quinn – Quieren ir con nosotros?

-No creo, es que hoy tengo que ayudar a Dustin con unos ejercicios del colegio – Dijo Zoey – Pero otro dia puede ser

-Claro, otro dia, ademas yo tampoco puede – Dijo Chase – Quede con un primo mio que viene a PCA el año que viene a estudiar, y me pidio que lo ayude con la inscripción – Terminó

-Ah, que primo? ese rubio que es sobrino de tu mama? – Dijo Logan con recelo

-Si, él, John – Termino diciendo Chase

-Bueno, chicos, los dejamos solos, nosotros nos vamos que queremos hablar con Coco por un temita de las habitaciones – Dijo Zoey mientras se iba seguida de Chase

-Adios chicos – Dijo Logan – Que sucede con la habitación? – Preguntó

-Nos quieren cambiar una cama por una cucheta mas y ponerla a stacy – Dijo acongojada Quinn – Aunque nosotras no queremos, eso se sabe – Terminó

-Ah, claro, es insoportable, la verdad que no se como hiciste que vaya al baile con ella, es increible lo que uno hace por amor – Dijo acercandose hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso

-Bueno, vos me hiciste ir con Dustin, asi que no te quejes – Justifico ella – Pero igual me encantó que digas frente a todos que me amas – Dijo ella para besarlo después

-Pero yo te hice ir con él porque vos me hiciste ir con Stacy – Retrucó él

-Bueno, pero dejemos de pelear, ahora estamos bien y felices, no estropeemos esto – Dijo ella mientra ambos se pararon y fueron hacia uno de los sofas para ver televisión

-Tenes razon, no vale la pena pelear por ellos – Dijo Logan mientras se sentaba con Quinn sobre sus piernas y prendia el televisor

-Bueno, pero veo que siguieron juntos después de haberme hecho pasar por esa vergüenza – Dijo Stacy llegando a ellos con su nueva y mejorada voz

-Stacy, si, seguimos juntos, perdón por lo que hicimos – Dijo Quinn disculpandose con ella

-NO, que perdon? Si no hicimos nada malo? Que yo vaya al baile con vos Stacy, no quiere decir que yo quiera tener algo con vos, yo nunca te dije que me gustabas o que queria estar con vos – Le contestó Logan

-Bueno, eso ya lo se y no estoy molesta, yo creo que si se quieren no tendrian que haber ocultado lo que sentian, asi que los felicito porque estan juntos – Dijo Stacy a la pareja llendose del salon

-Creo que se lo tomo mejor de loque esperaba – Dijo Quinn para acurrucarse en los brazos de Logan y besarlo

-Si.. creo…. Que si – Dijo éste entre besos

PASARON LAS SEMANAS, LOS EXAMENES PASARON, ESE ULTIMO MES FUE TRANQUILO, NO HUBO SOBRESALTO.

LOGAN ESTABA TOTALMENTE RECUPERADO AUNQUE A VECES HACIA ALGUNA QUE OTRA ESCENA DE POBRECITO

-Pero es que me duele todavía, necesito que Quinn me haga mimos para que se me vaya el dolor – Decia Logan mientras abrasaba a Quinn

-Pero Logan, si hasta ayer decias que estabas totalmente recuperado, que no te dolia nada – Dijo Chase

-Pero es que me empezó a doler y necesito los besos de mi novia – Dijo picadamente Logan

-Pero Logan, si hace mucho tiempo que estas bien, si te duele vas a tener que ir con la enfermera – Dijo Zoey

-NO!, es que el dolor se me pasa con besos y caricias de Quinn, son el remedio mas efectivo para mi dolor – Dijo Logan aun abrasando a Quinn

-Bueno, si te hace sentirte mejor, yo e puedo quedar un rato con vos, para hacerte unas caricias y darte unos besos – Dijo Quinn besandolo

-Mmm.. me gusta esa idea – Dijo Logan devolviendo el beso mientras el resto de sus amigos se iban y los dejaban solos

SIGUIERON PASANDO LAS SEMANAS (supuestamente en la historia, el primer baile de fin de curso cuando se pelean Marc y Logan, es a principios casi mediados de año) Y YA SE ACERCABA LA FECHA DE LA GRADUACION, YA TERMINABAN EL ULTIMO AÑO DE COLEGIO Y SE DESARROLLARIAN EN SUS CARRERAS, YA DEJARIAN DE VERSE CON SUS AMIGOS Y SUS NOVIOS POR SUS ESTUDIOS, ESE FUE SU AÑO MAS DOLOROSO.

YA ESTABAN A TAN SOLO TRES MESES DE FINALIZAR EL AÑO CUANDO EL SR. RIVERS SE PRESENTÓ EN LA CLASE DE QUIMICA Y DIO UNA NOTICIA A TODOS LOS CHICOS

-Alumnos, debido a lo sucedido en el baile de fin de curso, pensamos que como celebración de que Logan ya esta bien, y se recuperó pronto, los directivos de PCA decidimos permitirles hacer otro baile de graduación dentro de dos meses y medio, es decir, unos dias antes de la entrega de los diplomas, que les parece? – Dijo cuando todos empezaron a gritar de alegria - Loos que fueron los organizadores del baile anterior, pueden serlo de éste, el lugar va a ser el mismo que el anterior, pero ahora todos van a disfrutarlo – Dijo mirando a Logan y Quinn

-Habla en serio decano? – Preguntó Chase

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio, esperamos que se diviertan mucho ya que es la ultima vez que van a estar todos juntos – Dijo el decano al tiempo que se iba

CUANDO SE FUE TODOS COMENZARON A GRITAR Y A APLUDIR.

LOS PREPARATIVOS SE LLEVARON A CABO DURANTE LOS DOS MESES SIGUIENTES POR LOS ORGANIZADORES.

YA A MENOS DE UN MES DEL BAILE, TODOS SE DISPUSIERON A HACER LAS COMPRAS DE VESTIMENTA, SOBRE TODO LAAS MUJERES QUE NO PENSABAN LLEVAR EL MISMO VESTIDO

-Quinn, que piensas ponerte? – pregunto Zoey a la chica

-Mmm,, no se, aun no me decido, mi mama me mandó un vestido rojo que es muy lindo, seguramente me ponga ese – Contestó ella

-Bueno, yo tal vez me ponga el azul que no pude disfrutar – Dijo Zoey – Bueno, me voy porque ademas de que llegó tu novio, yo quede en verme con el mio – Terminó llendose mientras venia Logan

-Hola bebe – Le dijo Logan a Quinn – Como estas hermosa? –

-Hola amor, bien y vos? – Le pregunto ella – Como te sentis?-

-Bien. Muy bien y ahora que te veo mejor – Dijo abrasandola por la cintura mientras ella ponia sus brazos en el cuello del chico y asi se besaban

…./….

_**Hooola! Perdoon! Yo se que dije que iban a ser mas largos, pero me di cuenta de que como acorte una partecita, ya falta un unico capitulo que seguramente va a ser mas largo!**_

_**Entonces este es mi anteúltimo capitulo.**_

_**El proximo es el ultimo capitulo, el numero 10!**_

_**Chaaauu**_

_**Besoo**_

_**Floor **_

_**PD: dejen comentariooooos**_


	10. Ultimo Cap La nueva fiesta

**BUENO, FINALMENTE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. NO SE SI VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR DE ESTA PAREJA O ESTA SERIE, PREFIERO ESCRIBIR DE ANIME PERO BUENO, ACA VA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "PELEAS LUEGO DEL BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!**

**10 – Nuevo baile**

HABÍAN PASADO CERCA DE DOS SEMANAS DE LOS ULTIMOS SUCESOS Y POR CONSECUENCIA SOLO FALTABAN DOS SEMANAS PARA EL BAILE.

LAS CHICAS YA TENIAN SUS VESTIDOS, LOS CHICOS SUS TRAJES Y TODOS YA TENIAN SUS PAREJAS (al menos las parejas que nos importan estaban armadas).

-Logan, al final ya le pediste a Quinn ir al baile, ¿no? – Le dijo a su amigo Chase – Mira que se lo tenes que pedir, no es que porque sean novios ya es un hecho que van juntos

-Si, ya lo se Chase y ya lo tengo pensado, hoy mismo se lo voy a pedir – Dijo Logan

-Bueno, mejor asi; hablando de eso, tengo que ir a ver a Zoey para decirle que vaya conmigo – Dijo Chase a Logan – Mejor me voy y no llego tarde, nos vemos después

-Bueno Chase, nos vemos – Dijo a su amigo – Será mejor que yo tambien vaya a invitar a Quinn ahora – Dijo para si mismo

EN LA SALA DONDE ESTABAN QUINN Y ZOEY CHARLANDO APARECE CHASE

-Hola chicas – Dijo saludando a Lola y a Quinn con la mano y a Zoey con un beso en la boca – Zoey podes venir un segundo conmigo, tengo que decirte una cosa

-Claro Chase, vamos – Dijo a su novio – Chau chicas, nos vemos después

AMBOS SALIERON AL PARQUE DE PCA PARA LA TAN ESPERADA INVITACION AL BAILE

POR OTRO LADO, QUINN Y LOLA ESTABAN AUN EN EL SALON PERO DE REPENTE LLEGA LOGAN AL MOMENTO QUE LOLA SE IBA CON VINCE

-Hey Quinn, ¿podemos hablar? – Dijo Logan asustando a la muchacha

-Claro Logan, ¿Pasó algo? – dijo ella al momento que era saludada por el chico con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No, claro que no Quinn. Solo quería invitarte a una cena hoy

-Claro que me encantaría ir Logan – Dijo la chica contenta – Y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Eso es sorpresa asi que te vas a enterar cuando vayamos – Dijo el chico antes de irse – Te paso a buscar esta noche por tu cuarto a las 8. No vayas muy elegante.

-OK. A las 8 nos vemos – Dijo ella antes de darle un beso a su novio para que éste luego se vaya

A LAS 8 EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS, QUINN YA ESTABA LISTA PARA SALIR, VESTIDA CON UN SHORT DE JEAN Y UNA REMERA MUY LINDA Y UNAS SANDALIAS

-Quinn, ¿vamos? – Dijo Logan después de tocar la puerta para salir con su chica

-Claro, vamos – Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

-Te ves hermosa Quinn – Le dijo Logan cuando la vio salir de la habitación

SALIERON DEL COLEGIO Y SE FUERON A LA PLAYA DONDE MARC LE HABIA PEGADO A LOGAN, ESA PLAYA QUE MALOS RECUERDOS LE TRAIA A QUINN Y A LOGAN

-¿Qué hacemos aca? – Dijo Quinn

-Vinimos a comer – Dijo Logan mostrandole unas velitas apoyadas en la arena que llevaban hacia un mantel con una cesta para cenar – Quiero que a este lugar no lo recuerdes como el del accidente, quiero que lo recuerdes por este dia especial

-Gracias Logan – Dijo ella abrasandolo – Te amo!

-Yo tambien te amo Quinn – Dijo Logan besandola

PASARON TODA LA VELADA ROMANTICA. CHARLABAN, COMIAN, REIAN, DISFRUTABAN EL MOMENTO.

-Quinn, te quiero hacer una pregunta – Dijo Logan y siguió al ver como ella esperaba – Después de esta cena romántica ¿querés ir al baile conmigo?

-Claro que quiero! Es lo que mas quiero y estaba esperando que me lo preguntes – Dijo ella arrojándose sobre él para besarlo

TERMINARON DE CENAR Y VOLVIERON AL CAMPUS. AL OTRO DIA LAS CHICAS CONTABAN COMO HABIAN SIDO LAS PROPUESTAS DE SUS CHICOS Y TODAS COINCIDIERON QUE LA MAS ROMÁNTICA HABIA SIDO LA DE LOGAN.

AL OTRO DIA

-Hola amor – Dijo Zoey llegando a donde estaba chase para después besarlo y finalmente saludar al chico que estaba con él

-Hola amor, él es John – Dijo Chase a su novia correspondiendo el beso – John, ella es Zoey, mi novia

-Hola, un gusto – Dijeron ambos

-Amor, podemos hablar luego, es que ahora justo iba a hablar con el director por la inscripción de John – Le dijo Chase a Zoey mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura

-Claro que si, yo igual habia quedado con las chicas, asi que me voy – Dijo ella antes de despedirse con un beso de su novio y luego irse.

MAS TARDE ZOEY Y QUINN COMENTARON EL ATRACTIVO DE JOHN FRENTE A LOGAN HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE PONGA CELOSO.

-Ah claro, muy lindo ¿no? – Decía un celoso Logan

-Pero si yo te quiero a vos, no se que te aflige – Dijo Quinn a Logan besandolo

-Mejor asi, mejor asi – Dijo Logan abrasando a Quinn mientras ambas chicas se reían.

PASARON LAS SEMANAS Y AL FIN EL DIA DEL NUEVO BAILE HABÍA LLEGADO.

CERCA DE LA HORA EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS, LOLA YA SE HABIA IDO CON VINCE, MICHAEL CON LISA Y FALTABAN QUINN Y ZOEY QUE ESPERABAN A SUS CHICOS. EN UN MOMENTO LLEGÓ CHASE ACOMPAÑADO DE LOGAN

-Chicas, disculpen el retraso – Dijo Chase mientras iba a besar a su novia

-Si, disculpen – Dijo Logan haciendo lo mismo con Quinn

-Mejor vamos – Dijo Quinn yendose de la mano de Logan

LLEGARON AL BAILE …

-Chicos, ya se estaban tardando mucho – Dijo Michael

-Perdón es que se nos hizo tarde – Dijo Logan

-Esta bien, no hay problema, ahora vamos a bailar – Dijo Lisa a su novio

ASÍ LOS NOVIOS BAILARON TODA LA NOCHE, LAS NUEVAS PAREJAS QUE SE FORMARON, TERMINARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS Y LAS PAREJAS YA FORMADAS SIGUIERON JUNTOS.

-Quinn, ya sabes que te amo, ¿no? – Le dijo a su novia Logan

-Si amor, ya lo se. Yo también te amo – Le contestó Quinn antes de besarlo.

ASÍ SIGUIERON BESANDOSE DURANTE UN RATO MAS, DELANTE DE TODOS. YA NO LES IMPORTABA QUE LOS VIERAN, AHORA QUERÍAN QUE LOS VIERAN. ELLOS SE AMABAN. QUINN Y LOGAN HABIAN NACIDO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS Y AHORA LO SABIAN.

PASARON TODA LA NOCHE ENTRE BESOS, ABRAZOS Y CARICIAS. YA NO LES IMPORTABA NADA. SOLO ELLOS DOS. SE AMABAN, SE AMAN Y SE VAN A AMAR SIEMPRE.

-Quinn, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo este verano a la casa de la playa que tiene mi mama? Ella va a estar con nosotros solo dos semanas porque por trabajo tiene que viajar.

-Claro que me encantaría ir! – Le contestó Quinn

-Perfecto, mañana le aviso a mi mama, ella va a estar encantada de que vayas. Hace bastante que te quiere conocer - Terminó Logan

Y ASÍ, PASARON TODO EL VERANO JUNTOS, VIVIENDO SU AMOR Y ESPERANDO QUE LES DEPARARÁ EL FUTURO.

FIN

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TENIA MAS IDEAS PARA PONER PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA COMO UNIRLAS. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO LO QUE ESPERABAN O MEJOR. ESPERO COMENTARIOS!**

**Atte: FLOOR!**


End file.
